Compromised
by somebody's secret
Summary: How will Olivia respond when she receives a rather exposed picture and explicit text message from their ADA, Alex Cabot?


Olivia shuffled into her apartment, immediately ditching her shoes as she shut the door rather loudly behind her. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep for days but sex offenders didn't take the day off just because she was tired. She didn't bother turning on any lights as she walked through the dark hallway by memory before arriving at her bedroom door. She slipped out of her clothes, carelessly tossing them onto the floor before crawling into her bed in only her undershirt and underwear. There would be time to cleanse herself come morning.

She reached blindly around her mattress before feeling the thin cord between her fingers. She pulled at it until she found her phone charger's prong, haphazardly shoving it into the bottom of her phone in order to stop the red battery sign from appearing on her screen. She tossed her phone to the side once it buzzed, indicating that it was in fact charging now. She turned around on her mattress, facing away from her phone. She tossed around for a few minutes before she felt the mattress vibrate. _Great._ Who the hell would be calling her right now?

Her eyes popped open curiously when her phone only vibrated twice and not repeatedly like she had expected. She debated ignoring her phone but in her line of work, that tended to be a bad idea. She groaned in frustration before flipping over and grabbing her phone. She held it above her face as she settled down on her back. Text message from Alex Cabot. She didn't bother thinking twice as she swiped the unlock icon and typed in her password. As their ADA, Alex was most likely either yelling at her because Elliot did something wrong or asking for her report on their most recent suspect.

"Holy shit!" Olivia practically screamed out as her phone screen was completely filled with pale skin. Not expecting that, Olivia dropped her phone, allowing it to hit her face abruptly. "Fuck," She mumbled as she grabbed her phone and shot upright in her bed, immediately returning her eyes to the picture on her phone.

Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. Ms. "I plan to stand on your shoulders to reach a broader constituency."_ That_ Alex Cabot was now half naked and displayed brightly on her phone screen. Thousands of thoughts were running through Olivia's head, the most prominent of which was since when did Alex sext?

She had to admit, she had wondered what the straight-laced ADA might look like underneath her pristine suits but then again any living person with eyes would wonder as well. Alex oozed sex as she strode confidently through the court room, the squad room, hell, even down the street with a coffee cup in hand. There was something so undeniably sexy about her, even with clothes.

But now, Olivia couldn't imagine ever seeing her as anything but a sexual being. She unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at the picture in front of her. It appeared as if Alex was stretched out on her bed, her legs bent at her knees so that her long legs were in perfect view but that wasn't the part that Olivia was staring at. The detective couldn't manage to remove her eyes from the perfectly angled view of Alex's dark blue lace covered breasts which seemed to be struggling to remain confined within her bra.

Olivia couldn't imagine anything hotter than the perfect swell of Alex's breasts finally being revealed to her. She had no doubt in her mind that the ADA had slipped her hand into her bra to push up her breasts, allowing them to look more prominent and the thought alone of the blonde touching herself turned Olivia on like never before.

She slowly trailed her eyes past Alex's breasts, down to her firm, flat abdomen. Images of licking her way down Alex's torso flooded Olivia's mind as she squeezed her legs together in an attempt to stop the pressure building up there. She trailed her eyes the rest of the way down Alex's body, groaning when she reached the skimpy lace thong that was hardly covering anything. She could see the ADA's smooth skin tightening over her hipbones, naturally accentuating her thin frame. Oh god, she could even see the dip where Alex's toned stomach bordered her sex. But the cherry on the top? Alex's right arm was stretched out across her body, two fingers hidden beneath her lace thong. Images of the blonde slipping her fingers into her sex and masturbating flooded her mind like never before.

Once she was sure she had examined every pixel of the photo, she returned to the texting conversation, expecting to see a text from Alex as she freaked out. Instead, she found a rather long message that only managed to turn her on even more.

_I am so horny right now and I can't wait until you get back from DC… I think I might have to take care of myself while imagining your fingers, tongue, and strap-on pleasuring me. God, I'm so wet you could embed yourself in me completely with one thrust. Just think of my legs wrapped around your waist as you thrust into me causing me to moan out your name in pure ecstasy. I want your hands on my breasts, your teeth on my neck, claiming me as you take us over the edge. If you're lucky I might send you something a bit more…risqué…but only if you can make me come over text. _

Olivia stared at the message in shock for a few seconds before realizing Alex's choice of words. "Strap-on?" Olivia asked to an empty room as her face contorted in confusion before she understood what that meant. "Alex is a lesbian." Olivia sat dumbfounded as she stared down at her screen. She definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Then again she couldn't see anything but _Alex_ coming right now after seeing that image and that text.

She ran a hand weakly through her hair as she tried to figure out how to appropriately respond to the text. It was obvious that it was meant for her lover in DC and not the detective. She momentarily considered not responding at all and just pretending that she never received the message but the delivered icon at the bottom of the screen would clue Alex in to her lie. She really didn't want to embarrass the ADA any more than she no doubt already was but she couldn't stop rereading the last line of the message over and over again. Without thinking twice, she quickly typed out a message.

_I may not be in DC but does the offer still stand for me? (; _

Olivia hit send before tossing down her phone, hoping that Alex would take it as a joke and not try to rip her head off on Monday for the inappropriate response. She chewed on her lip for a second before her bed buzzed again.

_Oh my god, I am SO sorry, Olivia. I didn't mean to send that to you. I am so embarrassed of my behavior. _

Olivia chuckled lightly as she rolled her eyes. Yup, that was a typical Alex response. A part of her wanted to just accept the apology and assure the ADA that she would delete the text and the image—okay, maybe not actually—but the other part of her wanted to test Alex's boundaries. They had flirted with each other shamelessly for years and everyone around the precinct was well aware of the sexual tension between the two. She decided on option two, hastily typing her response and hitting send.

_Don't worry about it, Alex. And there's no reason to apologize although it might be a little difficult for me to fall asleep now…_

Olivia tossed her phone to the side and stared at her bed as she waited anxiously for the blonde's response. When none came for a few seconds, she reached for her phone to apologize and tell Alex that it was just a joke. Before she could, her phone buzzed again.

_That makes two of us. I think you know why I can't seem to fall asleep but what is your excuse, Detective? (; _

No. That couldn't be right. Olivia reread the message a dozen times before realizing that it was impossible to accidentally type a winking face. And was Alex being playful by calling her detective? This certainly wasn't like their normal conversations when the ADA had previously addressed her as detective. She wanted to continue pushing the boundaries but she wasn't a cheater, even if this was all just hypothetical.

_It's not every day that a gorgeous woman sends me a half-naked picture of herself with explicit instructions of what I'm supposed to do to her—even if it was sent to me by accident. So who's the lucky lady in DC? _

The dreamer side of Olivia was hoping that maybe Alex would be calling up her girlfriend right now and breaking up with her but she knew that it was highly unlikely. Alex was a remarkable woman that dozens of men and women would be lining up for if they knew she was available. Despite their flirtation, there was no way that Alex would go for Olivia.

_Just a friend. _

Olivia rolled her eyes at the short reply. She was hoping that Alex wasn't desperate enough to lie in order to get some on the side. She gave her the benefit of the doubt as she responded.

_Just a friend, huh? I don't normally sext my friends, Alex. _

The buzz was almost instantaneous.

_Well do you normally have friends with benefits? _

Olivia's eyes widened as she read the message. Alex having a fuck buddy? It didn't really seem like the ADA's style but then again Olivia could've sworn that she was straight. Apparently she was learning a bunch of new things about Alex today.

_No, I can't say I do but I'm always open to new ideas. _

Olivia hit send without feeling the least bit guilty. If the person who was supposed to be the recipient really was just a friend with benefits then there was no reason why Olivia couldn't continue flirting with the ADA.

_Are you now, Detective? Well I could always show you the ropes if you're curious. _

The brunette smirked as quickly typed back a response. This was definitely better than sleeping.

_I am. So, do all of you friends with benefits get half-naked pictures of you? _

A girl could dream, right? That's what Olivia told herself as she sent that message. Maybe if she was lucky Alex would send her another but she couldn't imagine anything sexier than the picture she already had of the blonde.

_Those who manage to…pleasure me, yes. _

Well fuck. Olivia would bet on her life that Alex was, in fact, propositioning her.

_And if I can make you come over text? What would I get? _

Olivia couldn't hold back her smirk as she sent her witty reply. They were definitely treading through untouched territory but she couldn't imagine it any other way. She had always wondered what got the ADA going.

_Anything you want, Detective._

Holy fucking shit. Was she really going to do this? Hell, yes she was going to do this! There was no way that she was going to pass up the opportunity to sext the gorgeous blonde.

_Touch yourself for me, Alex. Imagine my hands trailing up and down torso as I kiss down your neck, sucking at your pulse point. I hold your hips down as you arch up against my touch, desperate for some friction. I continue my journey down your neck and to the valley between your breasts. I trail open mouth kisses down your body as I use my right hand to pull down the cup of your bra, revealing your gorgeous breast to me. I greedily wrap my mouth around your nipple, sucking your breast into my mouth. _

Olivia chewed at her lip nervously as she waited for Alex's reply, desperately hoping that this was what Alex wanted. After a few minutes, her phone buzzed again.

_Oh god, I can feel you on me. I weave my hand into your hair and hold you down against my breast, encouraging you to take in as much of my breast as you can. My hips thrust up against you in an attempt to make contact now that your hands are otherwise preoccupied. I push my body up against yours before wrapping my legs around your waist, forcing your firm abdomen against my throbbing core. _

Olivia moaned out loud as she squeezed her legs together. She wanted so badly to touch herself but this was about Alex.

_I wrap my left hand around your right breast and massage it as I suck on your other breast. I let your breast slip out of my mouth before catching your nipple gently with my teeth before your breast could fully fall out of my mouth. I push my mouth back down and scrape my teeth against your nipple before soothing it with firm strokes of my tongue. I trail my kisses across your torso and take your other breast into my mouth, repeating my actions all while starting a slow thrusting motion against your sex until I can feel your wetness seeping through your thong. _

At this point, there was hardly a minute between each text as both women were desperate to reach their peak.

_I moan out as you continue to touch me, lighting my body on fire. I impatiently grab you free hand and guide it down to my stomach before slipping it under my thong and to my wet, throbbing center. I use my other hand to encourage your mouth to find its way back up to mine._

Olivia smirked as she read Alex's message. The ADA clearly wanted things to speed up.

_I kiss my way back up your neck, leaving a few marks of possession on my way, before connecting our lips desperately. I trace my index finger between your lips, gathering moisture before pushing one finger inside of you, testing the resistance. I gently thrust my finger into you, wiggling it around as your hips squirm against my abdomen. I slip a second finger into you, followed by a third, quickening my rhythmic thrusts into you. I use my waist to deepen the thrusts as I curve my fingers forward, pressing firmly against you sensitive walls. _

The detective could only imagine what Alex was doing right now with her hands. Hopefully the ADA was mimicking her actions.

_I wrap my arms around your neck and down your back, desperately trying to grip onto anything as my hips push up into you, matching every thrust you offer me. My hands find purchase along your shoulder blades and I can't help myself as I scrape my nails down your firm back. I pull my lips away from yours, allowing my head to drop down to the side and I moan out in pleasure as you take me higher and higher. I can feel the coil in my stomach building up as you continue to thrust into me._

Olivia swallowed hard as she read Alex's reply. Fuck, Alex knew how to sext. Everything she was saying was driving Olivia higher and higher, without any real stimulation. She could just imagine her fingers imbedded in Alex's sex as her walls started to tighten.

_I quickly connect my lips to your neck, sucking firmly against your pulse point as my spare hand grips onto your breast. I continue thrusting with my right hand before pressing my thumb against your clit and rubbing slow circles around it. I can feel you tightening around my fingers as I increase my pace, thrusting into you haphazardly now. _

Olivia quickly hit send, hoping that she was sending her messages fast enough so that Alex could tip over the edge.

_My body arches upward and freezes abruptly as my head tosses back against my pillow. I moan out your name as my inner walls clamp down onto your fingers, holding them firmly in place as I come undone. I hold onto your back as tightly as I can, no doubt leaving red streaks down your muscular back._

Olivia couldn't stop the huge smirk that graced her lips as she tilted her own head back and imagined Alex's body arching upward as she reached her orgasm. The only thing sexier than this would be if she was in the room with the blonde.

_I thrust gently through your convulsions, slowing bringing you down from your high as I pepper your neck and face with kisses. Once your body relaxes under mine, I carefully extract my fingers from inside of you and allow my body to press fully against yours. _

This time, Alex didn't respond immediately. The detective started to wonder what was taking the ADA so long before her phone buzzed, a few minutes later.

_I take your wrist with my hand and greedily wrap my lips around your fingers that were inside of me, licking off the remaining moisture as I trace my tongue around your fingers, sucking firmly on them. God, Olivia, I can't remember the last time I came that hard. You can have anything you want from me… Absolutely anything. _

The detective's mouth went dry as she read the most recent message from Alex. Oh she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to repeat that again and again. And they did, over a phone call so Olivia could hear Alex's low whimpers and moans, and then over FaceTime as per the ADA's request so that Olivia could watch her touch herself. They continued late into the night until Olivia gave up all control and wound up outside Alex's door… And then wound up on top of Alex, under Alex, next to Alex, connecting in every single way possible.

"I have a confession to make," Alex managed to say as she continued to gasp for air. Olivia propped her naked body up on one arm and hovered over Alex as she looked into hazy blue eyes.

"And what's that?"

"There was no friend with benefits," Alex stated as she met Olivia's eyes.

The detective's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then who was that message for?"

Alex smirked as she wrapped her arms loosely around Olivia's neck and pulled the detective on top of her. "You."

"What?" Olivia asked as she pulled back slightly.

"Well I saw the way you kept looking at me every time I leaned up against your desk and I was curious as to how you'd react if you actually got to see me without my clothes. Plus I really was incredibly horny," Alex simply stated as she looked up at Olivia, waiting for her response.

"So this was all a plan? Send me a half-naked photo and a dirty message to see if I'd come on to you and get you off?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex nodded with a devious grin. "God, you're such a tease," Olivia chuckled out before connecting their lips again and kissing Alex. She pulled back after a few seconds. "I'm keeping those pictures."


End file.
